


Never Thought I'd Fall for You~  Shirou x Human!reader

by Genderfluid_insomniac



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_insomniac/pseuds/Genderfluid_insomniac
Summary: What Shirou didn't expect to happen was to fall for someone, much less a human. Shirou goes through his feelings, coming up with the conclusion that he's attracted to them.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Never Thought I'd Fall for You~  Shirou x Human!reader

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @TheSweetTreats97 for requesting this!
> 
> “I would love to see a oneshot of Shirou falling in love with a human who works in the city. But he falls in love with them first and the human starts to like him as time pasts.”
> 
> This can be gender neutral and comment if you want another fic just comment below or tell me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Ashe

This was something completely new to Shirou because he never thought that he would ever fall for someone much less an actual human, but here he was feeling strange whenever he ran into her. He couldn’t ask Michiru because she would make a huge deal about it and drag others into it, that’s not what he wanted. So, unfortunately, He had to figure this out on his own and it shouldn’t be that hard right?  
Shirou had dealt with much harder things, he had even dealt with that Alan Sylvasta when he revealed himself to be purebred, but for some damn reason, his emotions were getting the best of him. He often talked to Kuro about what was going on and why the hell he was feeling like this. Shirou knew he was having romantic feelings and that they were for someone but he couldn’t understand why and especially for a human. For some reason, their scent was pleasant compared to all the others he had met.  
He had first met Y/N when his normal cafe had closed for repairs so he looked around for another stop to get his coffee, and spotted a small shop across the street. He walked over to a small bakery called “Delights for You” and it had a nice garden minimalist theme, the cashier cleaning the machines and putting some to-go orders ready. As he went in, a bell rang signaling someone entered the shop and they looked up smiling at him.  
“Hi welcome to Delights, what can I get for you today?” Their voice was soft and welcoming, slightly shocking Shirou causing him to refocus. They waited patiently as he looked over the menu and decided to order a small coffee and a breakfast sandwich since he was rushed out of the house. The cashier went to making the coffee and, pouring in a bit of cream and sugar per Shirou’s request, and making the breakfast sandwich. All the ingredients being carefully layered on the sandwich as it was heated and cut in half, being wrapped in a biodegradable wrapper.  
While Shirou waited he looked around the shop, admiring the simple style of the petit bakery, but his attention couldn’t help but be drawn to the worker making his order. They were very attractive looking and their movements were fluid and precise like they had been planned out before and everything was always in the right place. After a few minutes, they called him over for his order and handed him a bag and his coffee still smiling. “Thank you for coming!” Shirou nodded and thanked her, “Thank you,” He looked down at her name tag, “Y/N.”  
She laughed and waved to him as he went out, calling to him as he went out. “Hopefully I’ll see you again!” As Shirou went out taking a sip of his coffee, he was pleasantly surprised by how good it was, normally he didn’t take notice of what his coffee tasted like because it was a routine for him to get his morning drink and then check in with the mayor. He savored how sweet and nice the coffee was, enjoying the subtle hint of caffeine and cream.  
He briefly looked back at the bakery and contemplated if he had a new favorite place to stop in the morning. When his coffee was, unfortunately, empty he the cup in a recycling bin and took a bit of his sandwich. To which he was then surprised with all of the combined ingredients coming forward with the warmth of it. At that moment he decided that Delights would be his usual stop on his way to work, and not only was the food/coffee really good but he had seemed to have a connection with them.  
So everyday Shirou had to go to work he stopped at Delights to get what he always got, a small coffee with a warmed breakfast sandwich, and every day they would greet each other by their names and have some small talk while Y/N was preparing Shirou’s order. It was his new routine and he enjoyed it very much, but that was when things didn’t go his way one day when he had to bring Michiru along for a case. He went his normal walk with Michiru occasionally talking to him with small responses when they reached Delights Michiru exclaimed how much she liked the look of this place,  
“Well, I’m glad you like it! Welcome to Delights for You. Nice to see you again, Shirou!” Called a soft voice belonging to Y/N behind the counter, causing Michiru to immediately look at Shirou question him about the ‘nice to see you again’ statement. “I’ve gone to this place for a while now, not that you needed to know. Y/N and I met 2 weeks ago and we’re friends, their shop just happens to be on the way to city hall.” He decided to leave out the part about their small talks and growing closer. Shirou would even consider her a good friend, but Michiru didn’t need to know that and he didn’t want it to be public information yet.  
Shirou ordered his usual while Michiru decided to get a muffin and a strawberry smoothie, asking Y/N some questions while she prepared the orders. “How long have you known Shirou?” “Just as he said two weeks” She laughed at the tanuki’s questions, “How do you make such delicious food? It all looks amazing?!” “I don’t know, I guess it simply happens, but I’m glad that you enjoy it!” As she was talked, Shirou gazed at the two of them, enjoying how they got along and Y/N still being able to multitask everything. “Ow!”  
His head turned and he saw Y/N holding their hand and wincing, “Hey, what happened?” She explained that she wasn’t paying attention to where her hands were and her hand touched the surface of the oven, causing it to burn. His eyes turned to Michiru as she was asking the worker question after question. “Tanuki! Did you distract Y/N?” “No! If I did, I didn’t mean to!” He wasn’t sure since he hadn’t been paying attention, he trusted Michiru but he didn’t want to admit that he felt protective over his new friend.  
What Shirou didn’t know though was that Y/N had started to gain feelings for the white-haired beastman during their small conversations. They started to look forward to their next meeting or whenever Shirou would come to the shop, enjoying the meaningful conversations they both had. For some time now, Y/N had worked up the courage to try and ask him out, but when they saw that Shirou was concerned for her burn, they decided to go for it.  
“Shirou!” their soft voice caught his attention, “I’m okay really, you don’t need to worry about me.” He nodded and apologized to Michiru, turning his attention back to them. “I did want to ask you something, Shirou.” Y/N looked at him, his face filled with interest and their cheeks starting to blush. “Would you want to go out sometime? Maybe to a small cafe or just a walk around the city?” This time it was Shirou’s turn to blush, his usually pale face becoming slightly flushed.  
Meanwhile, Michiru was looked back and forth between Shirou and Y/N hiding her smile behind her hands, loving what was happening. Shirou shook himself out of his shock and looked at them smiling slightly, “I would enjoy that, Y/N. I like you as well.” Concluded with an agreed time and place, giving each other content looks. Shirou grabbed his order and so did Michiru, looking back and saying goodbye to his soon-to-be partner. As they both left Delights, he turned to Michiru who was happily munching on her muffin, and spoke sternly to her, “Do not say a word of this to anyone, understand?” he didn’t want his love life to be so public and out there. Shirou liked the privacy he had and now he could share it with Y/N. “I understand, Shirou. We all have our secrets we don’t want to share, “He looked at her suspiciously, and finally turned away focusing on his wonderful made coffee.  
Michiru however had other ideas, and of course, she was going to tell everybody; Okay not everybody, but her close friends. She did respect Shirou’s privacy but she also didn’t want him isolating himself, Michiru also wanted to know Y/N since they had just met and she took a liking to the baker. With that, they walked to the mayor’s office to get to work on their case, which was shortly interrupted by the tanuki blurting about her partner’s new relationship with Y/N. Causing straight-up chaos to ensue, Shirou having to restrain himself from dragging Michiru all the way back to their building and all of this happening with the mayor in front of them confused but thankful that Shirou had found some love in his life.


End file.
